bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kūkan Makami
| birthday = | age = 100+ | gender = Male | height = 6'0 | weight = 150 | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Sanctum Sanctorum | relatives = Makami Family | education = Quincy Teachings | signature skill = Reishi Manipulation | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | osushintai = | fanon story debut = Bleach: Awakening }} Kūkan Makami (空間魔神) was a Echt and former heir of the Makami family. After his death at the hands of his own kin, he was sent to becoming a . Background Appearance Personality Equipment *'Quincy Cross': *'Serpents': By performing countless experiments on miniature Hollows. He has created hollows which take on the appearance of small snakes with a skull mask. These created Hollow can act as many different tools and weapons, which Kūkan can activate at any given time by sending out a pulse of . Kūkan is able to summon, as many of these as he wills. :*'Parasite Leech': With the right pulse of reiatsu , Kūkan activates the Hollows with will simply eat Reiatsu, making them extremely effective against Shinigami and other hollows. These Hollows will grow bigger the more Reiatsu they absorb, and the target gets steadily weaker, however due to the initial size of these Hollows the amount of Reiatsu and speed that they can absorb it is barely noticeable. These are weapons designed to weaken a foe over time and due to the fact that they administer a minor anaesthesia making them unoticable to all without exception Reiatsu control. A secondary function that Kūkan can use them for is to store his own Reiatsu within them and by eating them, crushing them or simply absorbing them, he can reacquire this Reiatsu should he need it. He can also absorb the Reiatsu of others that the parasites have eaten. Powers and Abilities Quincy Abilities & Techniques Complete Reishi Dominance and Manipulation: Like most Quincy his primarily ability is to absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons or to fuel his techniques. Kūkan's absorption of Reishi is stated to be top tier. He is able to absorb Reishi, from just about any reishi based objects. This includes Shinigami, Hollows, souls ect. Though unlike most, he is able to manipulate reishi to a greater degree, begin able to create swords with no difference from normal ones, as well as creating a coat of pure reishi. Though his ability does not stop their, his ability to manipulate reishi grew to the point that it would activate on its own. Due to this, as a teen he was locked away and was bound with special quincy seals to prevent it from acting out. After years of being locked away he began to learn how to control his abilities. Upon mastering it, he used them to escaped his cell and domnaite his captives. *'Sklaverei' (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): Uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way, by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. **'Sovereign Rite' (玉璽儀式(ぎょくじぎしき), Gyokuji Gishiki; German for "Sovereign Rite", Japanese for "Sovereign's Ceremony"): Is Kūkan, most notable Quincy ability. This technique was developed sometime during his imprisonment an was created after advancing his Sklaverei ability to a new level. This ability allows him to take another Quincy's power and add it to his own, this increases his own ability greatly. Upon taking another Quincy's ability, the other quincy will usually die. The process in which the power is taken is unknown, though what is known is that it uses a unique seal as a basis for it. Then the power is taken from the quincy and added to Kūkan. *''' White Shards': Is a technique that is delivered through a palm strike, and thusly travels within a straight path from where his directed their palm. To perform this technique, the Kūkan will gather reishi into his left hand, he will then release from his palm(s) intense white reishi shards that are slightly smaller then typical senbon. These shards Impact the opponent with the capability block the flow of reishi with something that they collide with. However. Seeing as how this technique is not as precise as a small release from the fingers, the technique also possess a small stabbing nature. *'Reishi Chains': Kūkan is able to mold his reishi into chains which, in most cases after materializing, are used to physically restrain targets. The chains can be used to bind not physical object such as attacks. *'Raging Squall': Kūkan inhales air and distills the air around his using reishi. After a set moment she exhales and releases a large burst of air. The blast of wind goes out three feet and knocks a victim back at least five feet. **'Squall Line': A larger version of the Raging Squall, Kūkan gathers a spiraling mass of wind within his hands This spiraling wind is flat in shape and is a powerful offensive and defensive techique Defensively, it can be used to repel projectiles away from him and have those projectiles lay about them for his use. Offensively, it can be used while in the air against an opponent to send them spiraling down into the ground *'Calming Stillness': By condensing reishi along with the certain amount of Reiryoku. Kūkan is able to freeze any reishi within a given area, aside form him. Once frozen it usually appears as snow or blocks of ice depending on how much reishi is frozen. **'White Valley': Is a technique that combines the freezing of the Calming Stillness with that of the wind generating air circulation of the Raging Squall. To use this technique Kūkan will begin to preform the Raging Squall, he will then kneaded reishi inside his body which is then converted into more wind. He will then release a constant wave of the Calming Stillness in front of his mouth, at a moments notice he will exhale the wind with great force. The wind reacts with the Calming Stillness causing it to shoot out in a wide spread. Much like the normal Calming Stillness it will freeze anything in its path, with the addition of the Raging Squall, the ice often levels whatever it come in contact with before freezing and repeating the process. **'Zero Squall': To use this technique Kūkan begins to preform the Calming Stillness in his hand. He then swings his hands, as he does the energy is releases in a chilling gale. Upon contact with another reishi unlike its own, will freeze it within moments. **'Rose Garden': Is a a defensive technique that creates giant ice roses. To use Kūkan holds his hand near each other. He then slams his hands together this causes giant vined roses to erupt form underground. These roses can be used to trap and opponent or be used to defend against an attack. However, after being hit a number of times the roses will shatter. ' ' (乱装天傀; lit. "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet" in the Viz translation): This is a high-level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of Reiryoku controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. *'Puppenspieler''' (人形使い(操り人形師), Ayatsuri ningyō-shi; German for "Puppeteer", Japanese for "Puppet Operator"): Taking the principles of the Ransōtengai, he forms several strings from his fingers and attaches them to the opponents brain. In doing this, he is able to control the opponent like a puppet. **'Sense Link': Is a technique that allows Kūkan to "hitch-hike" other beings senses and experience without them knowing. To do so he creates a single thread much like the Puppenspieler and connects it to the opponents head and flows his Reiryoku into it causing the thread to vanish. Once this is done he gains the ability to taste, feel, smell, see and/or hear from others senses. It allows the him to experience the world as their target would. Due to the possibility of being detected, he will attempt to use it on an opponent that is knocked out. Subjugation (克服,Kokufuku): is Kūkan most used and unique ability, it allows him to control a reishi based entities. It uses the principles of the Sklaverei and the Puppenspieler. To do this, Kūkan will force several reishi threads into the opponent. From the point he will began to tear away at the entities soul while forcing his will over it, thus making it his. Once this is done, he can command it to do his bidding by dominating them and their ability to be sentient and independent beings. Once it is subjugated the he is able to summon it to them at anytime they choose or use its abilities. In addition he is able to strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically as they wish. Kūkan can even extend his power as to switch their victims loyalties to him with out focusing on controlling them and the victims view his as a king and their one true masters. Kūkan notable use of this ability, was when he stole two from two shinigamis. At anytime Kūkan is able to summon the spirit itself or use it in its sword form. Using the latter, he was able to fool a shinigami into believing he was a shinigami as well. :*'Kyokkei' (極刑, Ultimate Punishment): is the first Zanpakutō Spirit that Kūkan subjugated. Kyokkei appears as a rather tall figure wearing a black half jacket that has white lined at the sleeves edges and the bottom and in the hood, along with having silver armored shoulders. Under that it wears a blue tanktop with white at the collar line and sleeves edges. With that he wears a pair of black sweat pants with red bags attached to them by yellow belts. It has long black hair, blood red eyes, and snow white skin, along with a pair of pointed ears. :**' ': Kyokkei abilities are released with the command "Torture". Upon saying the command, depending if Kyokkei was in its sword form, It will shatter. It is in its spirit form Kyokkei will appear the same. ::::*''Shikai Spcial Ability: Kyokkei's abilities revolves around the creation and use of several different Torture objects, which he calls execution tools. Due to the nature of this ability, Kūkan rarely uses it in battle, and mostly uses to against captured enemies. ::::**'Execution Tool No. 1: Lingchi Hatchet': This technique allows Kūkan of Kokkei to summong a large dual sided hatchet. Once it hits an opponent, a small cut will form where they were hit and will begin to bleed. This bleeding will continue until the either the opponent dies or another tool is used. ::::**'Execution Tool No. 19: Vlad's Stake': This technique allows Kūkan of Kokkei to summoing a large stake. It is mainly used to implae enemies to an object. ::::**'Execution Tool No. 13: The Wheel': This technique allows Kūkan of Kokkei to summong a large spiked wheel. Which is thrown on top of an opponent. The wheel will then spin rapidly upon hitting something. ::::**'Execution Tool No. 23: Iron Maiden': This technique allows Kūkan of Kokkei to summoning a large Iron Maiden..... :*'Ōtori''' (凰, Phoenix): is the name of the second Zanpakutō Spirit that Kūkan subjugated. :**' ': ::::*''Shikai Spcial Ability: ' ' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), ''Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): With a simple swing of his hand, Kūkan is capable of firing the spiritual arrows. He possesses the ability to fire up to twenty of these arrows simultaneously. Königsstraße (国主道 (こくしゅみち), Kokushu Michi; German for "King's Road", Japanese for "Sovereign's Road"): is an ability Kūkan developed after studying the used by hollows and the used by shinigami. It allows him to open a tear in space and time to a different location of his choosing, this is usually done with a simple hand gesture. However, he stated that the actual process is extememly complex and it would take too long to explain when asked about it. Spirit Weapon Quincy: Vollständig Yahoel (meaning; "like unto that of God Himself): is the name of Kūkan's Vollständig, its abilities are unknown due to him never using it. Trivia Quotes Category:Togabito Category:Quincy